


I gotta be your man (there ain't no other way)

by gyuhao (nautics)



Series: single parent au [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, daddy junhui, meet jei his son wooo, minghao and his head band which actually looks like what hoshi always wear tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautics/pseuds/gyuhao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i’m so sorry that my child pointed out how your shirt- actually nevermind i agree, that shirt is horrendous” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	I gotta be your man (there ain't no other way)

**Author's Note:**

> \- title from Maroon 5 - Sugar (im bad at titles i even stare for like idek how long at the work title tab realizing i didn't even think of the title thank god maroon 5 played on my shuffle just in time so i searched its lyrics)  
> \- it felt like i went out of what was written in the summary like idk? i tried to stick to it but i figured i couldn't just end it right there and improvised a situation that would help develop the characters relationship lmao what am i sayin`  
> \- anyway enjoy. it was hard for me to imagine junhui having a son but it was even harder to think of minghao so.  
> \- and please jei is adorable like seriously adorable, imo. but he sounded mature in the way i wrote him? i tried. sad lyfe.  
> \- lastly, RIP ME. this is unbeta-ed. i'll go back to it later or not... help. :/

                Junhui is a fashion nerd, he wants everything from top to bottom good looking. Because he believes that dressing makes a man attractive. And so here he is right now at a boutique looking for clothes he could use for his son to wear on this friend’s wedding they’re supposed to attend.

                “Bàbà,” his son tugs on his shirt and Junhui lets go of the suit he is checking out. He looks down to his son who looks back at him in the most adorable way, well anything his son does is adorable anyway.

                Junhui crouches down to his son’s level and raises an eyebrow questioning his son silently. “That guy looks suspicious. And weird.” His 6-year-old son raises his arms and points at a guy looking over hanged shirts on a rack. Junhui follows where his son points and frowns. It irks Junhui the longer he watches the guy. Just when he is about to go over, Junhui notices his son already got there before him.

                “Excuse me, mister. But you look suspicious.” Junhui overhears his son and his eyes widens. This is embarrassing. His son coming to the guy to straight up say he is being suspicious.

                “Oh hi there little one. I’m sorry? I looked suspicious?” the guy, which at much closer look is wearing a normal sweater and loose ripped jeans folded at the bottom thickly. Everything is normal, his clothing is normal except for that head band around the other’s forehead and his socks that’s showing up between his folded jeans and leather black shoes.

                “You look suspicious because your socks don’t match your outfit and what’s that thing on your head anyway?” Junhui supplies first when his son opens its mouth to say something. He could sense his son nodding at what he said.

                The guy blinks at the two of them, his eyes alternating from Junhui to his son. Then coughs awkwardly as he side steps the father and son. “I find this pair comfortable and this on my head is something I put to avoid sweating on my forehead? So, I’m sorry then?”

                Junhui almost wants to dismiss him already when his son walks up to the guy and pulls him by his hand. “Come on, Bàbà will help you. He is an expert when it comes to clothes.”

                Junhui chokes subtly to himself and gives his son a look which his son ignores because he is looking up at the guy who watches the little boy in amusement.

                “Really? Because I may need help actually.” The guy then looks at Junhui. “I’m Minghao by the way. And judging from how this little kid is calling you, I assume you’re his father?” the guy, now Minghao extends a hand and is smiling cutely.

                Wait, did Junhui just think Minghao is cute? Despite the mismatched socks and weird head band he is wearing, Junhui actually finds him cute?

                Junhui shakes the thought off and takes the offered hand with his, “Junhui. And yes that’s my son right there Jei.” At the mention of his name, Jei waves his small hands at Minghao while beaming. Minghao beams back then looks back at Junhui.

                “So I may need help? Your son told me.” Minghao carefully says as he is expecting Junhui will decline but Junhui nods at him as he turns around.

                “What help? Choosing clothes? For what?” Junhui shoots Minghao questions. Jei who is still holding Minghao’s hands leaps on his feet. Junhui doesn’t mind his son’s actions since his son is pretty much friendly to people and easily gets along with them.

                “Um, I was invited to this wedding. And it’s my first time? I mean, I have attended weddings but not as part of the entourage or something. So I always wear casuals not formals.” Minghao informs as he follows Junhui who stops in his tracks and faces him. His face lighting up.

                “What a coincidence! That’s what we are here for too.” Junhui says and claps his hands as he looks around then points at something as he maneuvered himself towards it while the two follows him.

                “Here, here.” Junhui mumbles to himself then stops flipping the hanged suits as he studies Minghao.

                Minghao stands there not knowing what to do, he is being scrutinized which he finds awkward so he looks away. But Junhui holds up his chin making him face forward and stare at Junhui’s forehead.

                “I’m studying your figure so don’t make unnecessary movements.” Junhui says as he looks down on Minghao’s body who stiffens because Junhui hasn’t let go of his chin yet.

                “Um, do you still have to hold my chin? I’m—” Minghao mutters when Junhui finally lets him go even before he could finish what he’s saying.

                “Okay, you stay there. I think I know what to get for you.” Junhui says then turns on his back. Minghao is being pulled by Jei towards the couch facing the dressing room. He sits down and waits for Junhui and his chosen clothing.

 

                Moments later Junhui comes back with a lady attendant in tow stack with piles of suits. Minghao blinks and stands up to help the lady put down the suits. He wonders why Junhui didn’t even help the woman.

                “So I choose them all for you to have options. You said you are part of the entourage, what’s your role?” Junhui asks, he stands there with his hands on his hips looking so authoritative which Minghao finds attractive.

                “Um, I’m one of the groom’s men?” Minghao replies his eyes not taking off at Junhui.

                Junhui nods and signals the lady attendant who quickly flips on the piled suits. “Tell me the theme Minghao.” Junhui orders and Minghao tells him he forgot but it was like around mint green or something.

                The lady attendant pulls out a white dress shirt with a grey vest and a grey slacks, handing it over to Junhui. Junhui holds it up at Minghao who’s standing attentively now. Junhui shakes his head and asks for another one.

                It took them a long time before Junhui decides and settles with what Minghao thinks a suit that looks nothing different from normal suits he sees.

                Junhui shoves it to him and pushes him to the dressing room. While inside, Minghao overhears Junhui calling out for his son and try out something. Minghao is thankful to himself as he knows how to manage himself with the suit being the necktie not a necktie but a bow tie. He slides the curtain open and checks himself one last time at the mirror before facing at the audience.

                “How’s this?” he asks. His arms slightly spread and raises his eyebrows as he looks expectantly at Junhui.

                Junhui is lost for a moment or more like awestruck. The guy who was dressing up weird and suspicious earlier is now standing in front of him looking elegant. He wonders how Minghao will look like if he styles his hair and put something on his face.

                “Junhui?”

                “Bàbà!”

                Two people calling out his attention snaps Junhui from his trance and his eyes sweeps away from Minghao to look at his son and grins. He raises a thumbs up at Jei and tells him his is perfect already. With the approval, Jei decides to change back while Minghao still stands while waiting anything from Junhui.

                “Junhui,” Minghao says his voice laced with disappointment. Minghao doesn’t know where it came from, though.

                “Oh sorry. Just, um…” Junhui fakes thinking it thoroughly as he studies Minghao overall. But in all honesty, Junhui is just checking out on him, imagining Minghao had his hair styled and a bit of makeup or something. “Great. Perfect even.” He says at last.

                Minghao smiles at the compliment his face brightens up. “Well, it’s settled then. I’ll take this.” Minghao directs the lady attendant as he goes back inside the dressing room to change.

 

                The three walked out from that boutique after purchasing. Minghao having a discount since Junhui has some special privilege in the said store.

                “Thank you, seriously. I can’t imagine myself staying there and know nothing about what to wear.” Minghao says truthfully.

                “Well, you should thank Jei for that since he noticed you first.” Junhui says smiling.

                Jei looks up to beam at Minghao then latches on the other’s legs hugging it. “Minghao gē, it was fun right?”

                Minghao ruffles the little boy’s head. “I should go now. I have to meet up with the groom.” He says after and waves bye to the two.

                Jei enthusiastically waves back while Junhui just nods.

 

 

                Junhui is an idiot if he lies to himself about the attraction he has for Minghao. But he can’t do anything about it, after all, Minghao is just a stranger. Yet he blamed himself for not asking Minghao to eat with them that day and get to know him or maybe ask to meet him again and make an excuse about teaching the other proper about fashion statement. And he knows its lame so he somehow thanks himself he didn’t do the latter actually.

               

                Turns out Junhui need not to worry because he meets Minghao at the wedding. Looking strikingly gorgeous his jaw would have dropped if only it won’t be embarrassing. Jei notices him first which made Junhui wonder why his son is being ecstatic and is pulling him to a direction he doesn’t know.

                “Um hi. Didn’t think we are invited on the same wedding.” Minghao starts since Junhui says nothing after a moment of standing and just staring at each other.

                “Oh right. What a coincidence.” Junhui shortly replies. Still cannot find what words to say since Minghao is just being so gorgeous he prefers staring at him all day than talk.

                “Minghao gē!” Jei excitedly run to Minghao and the latter carried Jei in his arms.

                Junhui watches the interaction like his heart is about to explode. The scene is just heartwarming. He hasn’t seen his son getting excited to meeting someone the second time.

                “You look gorgeous.” Junhui can’t stop himself and says those words.

                Minghao breaks his little moment with Jei then blinks at Junhui. He is speechless at first, the sudden compliment catching him off guard but he smiles after.

                “Well that’s thanks to you. Your gorgeous as well. So that makes us two.” Minghao kids. Jei wriggles in his arms and butts in saying there are three of them.

               

That day went well for the three. And Junhui couldn’t thank destiny or fate or whatever that lets this happen.

**Author's Note:**

> /crying noises/ how was it?
> 
> ah btw i'd like to point out that it is only jei who's actually included in the wedding entourage along with minghao so yea thought i have to mention that hahaha!


End file.
